Sommaren Före Hogwarts
by desedee
Summary: Det sista sommarlovet innan Hogwarts träffar Draco flickan Pansy. Om det är vänskap vid första ögonkastet tåls att diskuteras, speciellt som Pansy har de knäppaste idéerna för sig. Men det är mest synd om kaninen.


Jag äger inte karaktärerna i denna fanfiction.

Jag hoppas att ni ska gilla den, för det här är första gången jag skriver en fanfiction.

* * *

*Kapitel 1*

Jag är bra på att plugga… ja, nästan bäst, faktiskt. Jag kan allt, och det jag inte kan, det kan jag istället lära mig. Det är därför som jag ska börja på Hogwarts… inte Durmstrang. Jag ska gå på lektioner och det tillsammans med andra barn. Jag undrar hur det kommer att vara.

Idag ska varken pappa eller mamma vara hemma, för de ska på fin bjudning. De är på bjudningar lite då och då. Ibland får jag vara ensam hemma och då brukar jag göra allt som jag egentligen inte får göra. Jag gör saker som är helt oacceptabla, men ingen kan se mig, så då gör det ingenting. Det jag ty cker allra bäst om att göra är att hoppa i sofforna och leka att de är skepp. Jag måste ta av mig skorna innan, för annars blir det märken i tyget. Jag brukar springa vilt genom korridorerna och kasta mig till golvet och glida flera meter på knäna. Det tycker jag också är kul. Husalverna brukar titta på med stor oro, men de skvallrar aldrig på mig. Jag brukar hönsa med dem, precis som pappa och skrika på dem att de inte gör någon nytta. De blir rädda när jag tar fram min trollstav och så springer de iväg. Det är inte min trollstav egentligen, utan en utlånad av Trolldsomsministeriet. Jag ser den som min i alla fall. Egentligen är det olagligt att använda trollstavar när man är under elva år, men jag har fått dispens. Det var för att pappa tjatade så länge.

Idag ska jag inte vara ensam hemma när pappa och mamma ska på bjudning. När de först berättar det för mig, blev jag glad. Jag blir så ensam när jag är själv. Min glädje försvann i samma sekund som mamma berättade vart jag ska vara istället. Inte i herrgården.

"Pansy?" frågar jag bedrövat. "Ska jag vara hos Pansy?"

Mamma nickar, hon är mycket nöjd.

"Ja, älskling", svarar hon. "Det gick ju så bra när ni lekte i söndags."

Jag stirrar på henne med en halvöppen mun. Jag tänker på den soliga söndagen då jag, mamma, mrs Parkinson och Pansy träffades för en picknick. Det var en lugn och stilla plats vid sjön Wimbleball. Vi var alldeles ensamma där, och vi åt baguetter med lufttorkad skinka och Mozzarella. Det var som vanligt efterrätten som var den bästa; jordgubbstårta och en skiva vattenmelon.

Jag och Pansy sprang på den gröna ängen tillsammans och försökte sedan hitta fiskar i det kalla vattnet. Det var första gången som jag hade kul med henne, men snart blev hon sig själv igen. Hon ropade på mig och sa att hon hade hittat en stor fisk. Jag skyndade mig bort dit hon stod, för jag ville också se fisken.

"Du måste gå närmre med huvudet", sa hon när jag böjde mig fram mot vattenytan. Jag såg ingen fisk någonstans. Plötsligt kände jag hur hon tryckte ned mitt huvud under vattnet och lät mig inte ko mma upp. Det var iskallt och jag fick panik, men hon fortsatte att hålla fast mitt huvud. Mina lungor fick inte luft och det kändes som att de skulle sprängas. Jag var säker på att jag skulle drunkna, men så kände jag hur hon släppte taget om mig. Jag flög upp men hon bara skrattade. Hon skrattade mer när jag började gråta. Det gjorde mig arg och då bestämde jag mig för att hata henne på riktigt. Hon får inte skratta åt mig, jag tycker inte om folk som skrattar. Jag ville boxa till henne men hon är stark och jag vet inte riktigt hur man slåss. Mamma skulle dessutom bli arg och tvinga mig be om ursäkt för mitt dåliga beteende. Jag skulle tvingas be om ursäkt till mrs Parkinson också och att se hennes själv belåtna min är inget jag vill göra. Mamma har nämligen redan tvingat mig att be mrs Parkinson om förlåtelse en gång förut, men den gången vill jag inte prata om.

"Får jag inte stanna hemma?"

"Draco…!" säger min far och ger mig en varnande blick. Den säger att jag bör passa mig och därför tystnar jag. Snart är klockan tre på eftermiddagen och då ska mamma ta mig till den gula herrgården i Brockhampton. På kartan ligger det rätt så långt från där jag bor, men med flampulver tar det bara en sekund. Mr Parkinson gillar kartor och han har flera styckna upphängda i hans arbetsrum. Han visade mig dem en gång, och då fick jag se var jag bor och var Blacks Herrgård ligger, och sedan visade han mig även var Hogwarts ligger. Det är högt, högt, högt upp i Skottland. Det är så långt bort dit att det är på andra sidan av Storbritannien. Mr Parkinson sa att det var bergigt där, inte alls som vi är vana vid. Jag tycker om mr Parkinson, han är glad och snäll. Han låter mig fråga vad jag vill och han lyssnar när jag pratar. Han har aldrig hyschat mig och sedan vill han inte att jag ska kalla honom _sir_. Det gör mig orolig, för jag måste kalla honom _sir._ Kallar jag honom inte _sir_ , så är jag respektlös och olydig. Pappa har nämligen sagt att jag måste säga _sir_. Jag måste!

Mr Parkinson pussar även Pansy på kinden och på pannan och det förstår jag inte heller. Han ska bara pussa sin fru, annars är det konstigt. Det gör mig också osäker, för jag hoppas inte han tänker ge mig en puss på kinden. Det är bara mamma som får göra det.

När jag har ätit upp mitt mellanmål måste vi skynda oss. Mamma bär upp mig i sin famn och kliver in i den öppna spisen. Det är aska på golvet och hon suckar när hennes vackra skor blir grå. Jag håller ett hårt grepp om min tygväska, där har jag packat ned ombyteskläder och lite leksaker. Det är inte för att jag leker, bara lite. Mamma har även packat ned en strut med färgglada karameller. Den ska jag ge till Pansy, som tack att hon är en sådan fin vän. Hon är ingen fin vän, men det kan jag inte säga högt. Jag ska bara vara tyst. När jag börjar på Hogwarts kan jag prata, och då ska jag kasta en klibbig trollformel i hennes hår. Det ska jag och mina nya vänner skratta åt.

Det gröna flampulvret sväljer oss hela och vi försvinner. Jag blundar för att inte få damm i ögonen men när jag tittar upp nästa gång, är det klart. Mamma släpper ned mig på golvet, och jag landar på den mörka, mjuka mattan, som jag har landat på förut. Mrs Parkinson reser sig från den svarta läder soffan. Hon ser mycket glad ut.

"Narcissa!"

Det ser ut som att hon och mamma ger varandra en kram, men i själva verket nuddar de inte vara ndras kroppar. Jag ser mig omkring i det stora rummet av olika växter och stora målningar. De rör på sig, precis som den vita påfågeln i tavlan hemma i matsalen. Pansy syns inte till någonstans, för hon brukar i vanliga fall komma och möta mig med en gång.

Mamma och mrs Parkinson pratar med varandra. Jag hör att de diskuterar allvarliga saker, för det gör de alltid när de viskar. Det känns som att de pratar länge och jag vill att mr Parkinson ska komma. Han kanske kan hitta på någonting med mig, som han har gjort förut. Han hjälpte mig och Pansy att lägga ett tusenbitars pussel. Jag trodde först att han bara skojade när han frågade om han fick vara med. Min pappa skulle aldrig lägga pussel med mig, för han har alldeles för mycket saker att göra. Sa ker som är mycket viktigare än någonting annat.

Jag känner hur någon lägger en hand på min axel. Den någon är mrs Parkinson. Hon har lika mörkt hår som Pansy, men alldeles klarblåa ögon.

"Adjö då, Narcissa!" säger hon till mamma som försvinner med flampulvret. Jag hoppas inte dem har tänkt vara borta till sent på kvällen. Mrs Parkinson tittar inte på mig, det har hon nog aldrig gjort. Hon leder mig bara ut till baksidan av tomten, och det i tystnad.

Deras tomt är fin och ser inte alls ut som vår tomt. Det finns blommor överallt här, och de är i alla olika former och färger. Här finns heller inte mycket gräs, utan istället småsten. Det bildar olika stigar som leder till andra delar av blomsterträdgården. Ramlar man så skrapar man upp handflatorna.

Det luktar även annorlunda. Alla hundratals blommor ger ifrån sig sin egen speciella doft, och när man luktar närmre så sticks vissa i näsan. Jag tycker om hortensiorna allra mest, och det är också min mammas favoriter.

Många av blommorna här i trädgården bildar olika mönster på marken. Det är som konstverk och det är hjärtan och schackrutor och fjärilar och stjärnor. Jag tycker om det, men mamma säger att det inte skulle passa i vår trädgård. Det tycker inte jag heller, för då skulle jag inte kunna springa runt och leka fritt. Här ute går inte att leka drake och slagskämpe och inte går det att flyga på kvasten heller. Det är mycket bättre hemma där det bara finns gräs och häckar. Det säger jag inte högt, för mrs Park inson uppskattar när jag beundrar hennes trädgård.

" _Pansy!"_ ropar hon över den jättelika trädgården. _"Prinsessan!"_

Det dröjer inte lång tid innan Pansy dyker upp vid vår sida. Hon är alldeles andfådd och röd blo m mig om kinderna. Det är tydligt att hon har sprungit. Hennes vita klänning är så smutsig att den i stort sett ser grå ut. Mrs Parkinson rynkar på näsan men kommenterar det inte.

"Var ute och lek nu", säger hon. "Jag ropar in er när det är dags för middag."

Hon räcker ut sin hand och jag förstår att hon vill ha min väska. Jag ger den till henne och hon går tillbaka in med den. Nu blir vi ensamma. Solen lyser starkt på den klara himlen. Jag är varm och skulle vilja bada, men här finns varken en sjö eller en pool. De har en stor fontän i mitten av trädgården, men den får man inte bada i. Det får man åtminstone inte i fontänen som finns hemma.

"Jag har hittat nånting", säger Pansy och drar med mig i handen. Jag följer med henne och vi går långt. Den stora herrgården ser ut att bli allt mindre, som om den krymper för var steg som vi tar.

Vi stannar snart vid ett träd som ser alldeles mörkrosa ut, för att den har mer blommor än gröna blad i kronan. Den är i slutet på hela tomten, den ser väldigt ensam ut där den står invid den höga tegelmuren.

"Titta!" säger hon och lägger sig på mage på gräset. Jag gör detsamma och där i en liten grop får jag se en gråbrun liten kaninunge. Den ser rädd ut.

"Man kan peta på den med pinnar, men den rör sig inte för den blöder", förklarar hon för mig och jag vrider på huvudet för att se bättre.

"Blöder?" frågar jag fundersamt, när jag inte får syn på något blod. Jag antar att kaniner har rött blod som vi har. Det är kanske inte säkert – Gnoddare har blått blod.

"Ja, på magen", svarar hon och drar fram en pinne som är alldeles kladdig på toppen. Det är blod och det ser äckligt ut. Jag vänder blicken tillbaka på det lilla djuret, den andas jättefort och jättetungt. Dess ögon är rund som klot, och uppspärrade av rädsla.

"Vad heter den?" frågar jag men Pansy rycker på axlarna.

"Jag har inte döpt den."

Jag tänker efter, här i skuggan är det svalare. Två fåglar kvittrar i grenarna ovanför oss. Jag undrar egentligen hur kaninungen hamnade just här, och just i denna lilla grop.

"Vad ska du göra med den?" fråga jag nyfiket men Pansy rycker ännu en gång på axlarna.

"Det vet jag inte."

Jag vet inte heller vad man gör med kaniner. Jag vet inte vad kaniner gör, det är bara ett skyggt djur som hoppar runt på ängarna. De äter gräs och får massa ungar som ingen vill ha. Jag tycker dem är rätt söta ändå.

"En gång sköt jag på en vuxen kanin med min trollstav", berättar jag. Det var rätt så roligt när jag tänker på det. Jag skulle egentligen träna _Accio_ , men jag lyckades aldrig, så jag tröttnade. Det är svårt att trolla för oftast så händer ingenting. Jag flinar lite för mig själv. "Den skrek till och blev blå."

Pansy börjar skratta hjärtligt.

"Blå?" frågar hon och jag nickar bekräftande.

"Ja, jätteblå!"

"Gör det igen!"

Jag rynkar pannan… igen?

"Det kan jag inte", svarar jag och det av två skäl, men jag berättar bara det ena. "Min far har min trollstav när jag inte tränar."

"Vad synd…", suckar hon och jag ser hur hon börjar peta kaninen i sidan med pinnen. Den hoppar till lite, men annars gör den ingenting. "Du…!" utbrister hon plötsligt och hennes svarta ögon glittrar ill mar i g t. "Vi kan se om den kan simma i fontänen."

Jag tvekar för jag tycker inte det låter som något vidare bra förslag.

"Får man simma i din fontän?" frågar jag men hon rycker på axlarna för tredje gången.

"Det vet jag inte..."

"Om den är skadad kommer den inte kunna simma…", säger jag och sjunker med huvudet så att hakan nuddar marken. Gräset kittlar i min näsa. Jag får en idé. "Jag vet vad vi kan göra, Pansy, vi kan leka helare!"

Pansy hoppar upp på knä och ser jätteivrig ut. Hon gillar min idé. Jag sätter mig också på knä och borstar av mig eventuell smuts från min vita skjorta. Den är för varm i den här värmen.

"Okej, helare Malfoy!" skojar Pansy, för det är så man säger till en helare. Det är dem som får oss att bli friska, om man är sjuk eller har skadat sig. "Du håller fast kaninen så helar jag."

"Tänk om den biter mig?" frågar jag oroligt men Pansy verkar ha svar på det mesta.

"Små barn som bits…", säger hon sakligt och tar upp ett finger mot mig. Det låter precis som att hon citerar en vuxen. "… får sin mun fastklistrad med en trollformel. Det gjorde alltid mormor Vertus på mig när jag var liten."

"Var det inte läskigt?" frågar jag bekymrat och ser hur hon nickar upp och ned med huvudet så att håret flyger.

"Jo, man måste andas med näsan", svarar hon. "men sen får man en klubba."

Jag tänker efter. Det låter som en bra idé det här med att sätta fast munnen på kaninen… men hur ska vi göra det utan magi? Det går inte. Jag vet dessutom inte hur man bär sig åt för att göra den.

"Men vi har fortfarande inga stavar", påminner jag henne och hon ser ut att fundera. Jag ser hur hon börjar titta sig omkring i omgivningen, precis som om svaret skulle ligga gömd någonstans. Ögon en fastnar då på mig och mina svarta skor. Hon skiner upp som solen.

"Ta av dig strumpan…", säger hon. "… och trä på den över kaninens huvud. Då bits den inte."

Jag tvekar, men gör ändå som hon säger. Min strumpa är svart och jag töjer på den så att det ska gå att få in kaninens huvud där. Jag lutar mig sedan ned och sträcker fram händerna så att jag ska ku nna nå den. Jag känner dess lena päls men så plötsligt rycker den till och jag känner smärtan i mitt långfinger.

" _AAAJ!"_ skriker jag och flyger bak som om blixten hade träffat mig. _"Den bet mig! Den bet mig, det lilla odjuret bet mig!"_

" _Slå den i huvudet!_ " skriker Pansy gällt. _"Slå den i huvudet!"_

Det gör jag inte, för jag har fullt upp med att trycka handen mot mitt dunkande finger. Jag känner hur blodet pulserar i den och att den blir alldeles jättevarm. Det gör ont!

"Jag håller den!" hör jag Pansy skrika, när hon får se att mina ögon börjar tåra sig. Hon reser sig upp på fötterna och tar tag i den lilla kaninungens öron. Den börjar sprattla och tjuta i vild panik och när hon lyfter upp den får jag se blodet på dess lurviga mage. Den är alldeles kladdig.

"Jag vill att vi släpper den!" säger jag då den aldrig slutar skrika. Det låter inte alls som jag tänker mig att en kanin ska låta. " _Släpp den!"_

"Den måste straffas", säger Pansy argt men jag ruskar på huvudet.

"Jag vill inte."

"Då straffar jag den", svarar hon och jag slutar genast med mitt gungande fram och tillbaka. Jag är nyfiken. Kaninen fortsätter att sprattla, men Pansy håller den hårt i öronen. "Jag drar ut tänderna, då kan den inte bita mer."

Jag ser hur hon tar tag i nosen på den för att bända upp dess mun. Hon blir inte biten som jag var säker på att hon skulle bli. De små gula tänderna blottas och Pansy stoppar fingret i munnen på den. Det ser obehagligt ut när hon börjar dra.

"Sluta", säger jag men hon slutar inte, hon börjar istället dra hårdare. Jag håller fortfarande i mitt blödande finger, men nu har jag helt glömt bort smärtan. "Pansy!"

Pansy faller med kaninen till marken och trycker ned den med sina båda händer. Det knakar som om något går sönder i den och sedan sprattar den inget mer.

"Oj...", säger hon och släpper taget om den. Dess ögon har nästan ploppat ut och de har också bö rjat blöda. Pansy är alldeles blodig om naglarna.

"Du döda den", säger jag i en viskning och ser hur hon börjar bända upp dess mun ännu mera. Det gör mig nästan illamående när käkarna spricker på den. Hon verkar tycka att det är jätteintressant. Jag tycker mer det är äckligt. "Du dödade den!" säger jag igen, men den här gången mycket högre.

"Det gör ingenting", säger hon och torkar av blodet på gräsmattan. "Den var så bråkig i alla fall." Jag ser hur hon sticker ned fingret i det djupa såret i kaninens mage. Jag tar på mig min strumpa och min sko igen och reser mig upp på fötter. Jag vill inte leka med en död kanin.

"Du är alldeles blodig", säger jag och nickar på hennes klänning. Min skjorta och mina kortbyxor ser inte bättre ut. Jag mår bara mer illa. "Vad ska vi göra?"

"Bada i fontänen!" säger hon med ett stort leende och släpper helt uppmärksamheten från det döda djuret. Hon kommer också upp på fötter, och torkar av händerna på sin kjolsklänning. Jag är in te säker på hennes svar. Bada i fontänen?

"Kommer vi få problem för det?" frågar jag efter en sekund eller två. Jag vill bada, men inte om det betyder bestraffning.

"Nej", säger hon. "Inte om jag säger att det var ditt fel! Och att du tvinga mig."

Det går en stöt genom hela kroppen när jag hör vad det är hon säger. Jag är inte säker på att jag hörde rätt, jag vill gärna tro att jag inte gjorde det. Pansy ser inte ut att skoja.

"Va?" frågar jag förskräckt.

"Mamma kommer tycka synd om mig då!" säger hon nonchalant och börjar gå framåt. Jag följer efter henne och börjar känna paniken gå i mig.

"Så får du inte göra", säger jag. "Far kommer slå ihjäl mig."

"Det är inte mitt problem!" säger hon med en axelryckning medan hon fortsätter att traska framåt på gräset. Snart kommer vi till de många stigarna av småsten.

"Jag hatar dig!" säger jag ilsket. Jag hatar henne verkligen på riktigt, det här är precis som när hon försökte att dränka mig i sjön! Hon sa att hon skulle skylla ifrån sig på mig om jag skvallrade. Varför hon är så taskig mot mig, det vet jag inte, men jag hatar henne för det! Jag knyter mina nävar, ingen ska få bråka med mig ostraffat. Ingen!

"Du är så elak", säger jag. "Jag tänker slå dig om du berättar för din mamma."

"Slå mig nu istället!" säger hon till min förvåning, hon är inte det minsta rädd. Det här ingick inte i mina planer, för om jag slår henne, då har hon verkligen något att skvallra om. Jag lovar att det är precis vad hon vill, men jag tänker inte gå i den fällan. Jag är inte korkad.

"Nej", säger jag och lägger mina armar i kors. "Men Crabbe och Goyle tänker slå dig på Hogwarts, så att du börjar blöda överallt."

"Jag är inte rädd för Crabbe och Goyle", säger hon med ett fnys, och hon verkar verkligen mena det också. Jag är mer än förvånad, för de jättarna kan mosa henne på två sekunder. Hon ler plötsligt mot mig, och tar tag i min arm. "Kom så badar vi i fontänen!" säger hon men jag rycker mig ifrån hen ne. Jag gillar inte att bli rörd.

"Kom då!" säger hon och börjar låta otålig.

"Inte om du ska ljuga för din mamma!"

"Det ska jag inte, jag lovar…", säger hon och börjar le ännu större. Jag vågar inte tro på henne, för hon har ljugit förut. Hon märker att jag inte tänker följa med henne, därför fortsätter hon att prata med mig; "Jag säger att det var mitt fel. Jag kan gråta och då bjuder hon på te och scones med sylt."

Jag tittar misstänksamt på henne men hon verkar mena det. Jag slappnar av i kroppen och mina korsade armar faller.

"Är det säkert?" frågar jag och hon nickar ivrigt med huvudet; upp och ned upp och ned.

"Jättesäkert", säger hon övertygande. "Det är så det fungerar… varje gång!"

"Hon kommer inte straffa oss?"

Jag hör hur Pansy fnyser åt det och börjar gå framåt i en gungande stil som får hela klänningen att snurra. Det ser tokigt ut.

"Vad ska hon straffa oss för?" hör jag henne fråga mig. "Vi har inte brutit mot en enda regel."

"Är det så det fungerar?"

"Det _är_ så det fungerar!" bekräftar hon och vänder sig till mig, fortfarande med ett leende. "Jag är flicka och därför oskyldig!"

"Jag då?" frågar jag och den här gången är det min tur att fnysa. Jag är inte en flicka, betyder det då att jag är skyldig? Det är orättvist!

"Du?" frågar hon och jag nickar. "Tja, ja… du är också oskyldig…"

"Pansy, du är knäpp! Så fungerar det inte…", säger jag åt henne. Jag känner på mitt dunkande fin ger. Det gör fortfarande ont, men det blöder inte längre. Kaninen bet mig inte så djupt, och jag tror att jag kommer överleva. Jag tittar upp mot himlen och den gassande solen. "… jag vill bada nu."

Pansy börjar springa och jag springer efter på den steniga vägen. Vi kommer snart fram till en stor, porlande fontän. I mitten står en staty av två drakar och istället för att de sprutar eld så sprutar de vatten. Den är jättehäftig.

Jag känner på vattnet med handen, det är lite halvljummet.

"Snart börjar vi på Hogwarts…", säger Pansy. "… tillsammans!"

"Jag ska inte vara tillsammans med dig!" fnyser jag och börjar knyta av mig båda skorna. Pansy gör detsamma, men hon har sandaler med knappar. Hon drar sedan av sig sin klänning som har tre lager kjol. Jag kollar på henne, jag har aldrig sett en tjej utan kläder förut. Hon tar av sig sitt vita linne och sina underbyxor också. Hon blir helt naken. Hon ser inte ut som jag där nere, hon ser annorlunda ut. Jag knäpper av mig min skjorta och drar av mig mina kortbyxor och strumpor.

"Ska du ta av dig dina underkläder?" frågar hon när jag doppar fötterna i vattnet. Jag har på mig både mitt linne och mina kalsonger som skydd. Jag vet inte om jag borde vara naken inför henne, hon är ju ändå en tjej. Mamma hade sagt att det varit opassande.

"Du är korkad!" mumlar jag till svar och hoppar i helt. Vattnet når mig ända upp till låren, den här fontänen är dubbelt så stor än den vi har där hemma. Den är nästan som en pool… en liten pool. Jag tycker om det.

Pansy plaskar mot mig och stänket gör mitt vita linne prickigt. Jag har aldrig badat med någon, åt minstone inte som jag kan komma ihåg. Hon börjar skratta och jag plaskar tillbaka. Vattendroppar flyger omkring, och solen glittrar mot dess yta. Vi sjunker ned mot bottnen så att vi bara har huvudet ovanför. Hennes hårtoppar bli blöta.

"Kan du simma?" frågar hon och jag nickar men får då vatten i munnen. Det smakar jätteäckligt då det inte är så rent. Pansy fnittrar och drar in vatten i munnen med flit. Hon lyfter sedan på huvudet och sprutar ut allt på mig.

"Usch!"

"Äsch!" säger hon och röra armarna i grodsim, hon simmar på låtsas. "Du vet att det finns smuts blodiga där på Hogwarts!?"

Jag reser mig upp så att vattnet bara når mig till lite över naveln. Jag undrar hur hon kom på det från ingenstans. Vi höll ju på med vattnet.

"Mm…", svarar jag och börjar plaska lite till. "Jag ska förvandla de alla till blåa kaniner!"

Pansy börjar skratta igen.

"Det vill jag se!"

"Du är en av dem som jag ska förvandla", skojar jag, men något i mig skulle gärna vilja göra det på riktigt. Hon skulle nog passa bra som en blå kanin, för då slipper jag henne. Pansy skjuter upp vatten på mig igen.

"Då skvallrar jag för mamma!" säger hon men jag skjuter mig bort från henne. Hon försöker att komma närmre, men jag fortsätter att backa.

"Gör det då da", säger jag med spelad nonchalans. Det är kul att retas. "Jag är oskyldig!"

"Vadå oskyldig?" fnyser hon.

"Ja, du sa det ju själv…"

Pansy ser ut att tänka efter, men kommer sedan på det.

"Äsch", säger hon igen. "Så fungerar det inte...!"

* * *

Den kvällen ligger jag i min säng och funderar. Det var helt okej hos Pansy idag. Hon var faktiskt snäll för en gång skull, och jag hade ganska roligt. Mrs Parkinson var inte lika glad, men hon fixade till oss med lite magi, så det gjorde ingenting.

Jag har ändå lite svårt att somna. Jag ser månen där utanför fönstret, den säger god natt till mig. Det brukar jag låtsas att den gör, speciellt de gånger då jag känner mig lite ensam.

Jag tänker på kaninungen… det gjorde nog ingenting att den dog… när allt kommer omkring så var den ju rätt bråkig.

* * *

Fortsättning följer?

Vad tyckte ni? Jag är nyfiken att veta :-)


End file.
